Minerva et ses pires élèves
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] Des élèves, elle en a vu des centaines. Peut-être même des milliers. Mais des comme ça… Merlin. Les Potter et Weasley la rendraient folle !


**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, cette incroyable auteure qui nous a fait rêver des nuits entières.

**Rating : **K+. Pas besoin de plus, à mon humble avis ! Si vous trouvez que si, prévenez-moi, que je change ça !

**Personnage : **Minerva McGonagall

**Résumé : **Des élèves, elle en a vu des centaines. Peut-être même des milliers. Mais des comme ça… Merlin. Les Potter et Weasley la rendraient folle !

**Commentaires : **Pourquoi cet OS ? Je ne sais déjà plus (j'aime ma mémoire). J'avais envie de faire quelque chose qui changeait, de prendre le point de vue d'un personnage qu'on connait moins, dont on entend que peu parler… Donc je l'ai fait ! Et parce que le moment final me plait énormément, en fait. Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Minerva McGonagall avait des années d'expériences derrière elle. Des tas d'années. Et elle avait vu des tas d'élèves. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait eu des élèves parfois turbulents. Si elle devait se laisser aller à une facilité de langage, elle se laisserait même aller à dire qu'elle avait eu « des putains de cas comme élèves ». Mais elle sait tout de même se tenir. Elle se contente donc de dire que, parfois, il lui est arrivé de tomber sur des élèves attirant, provoquant et s'amusant des problèmes. Elle pouvait faire la liste des pires.

En général, le nom de famille de ces élèves-là était Potter ou Weasley. En y repensant, elle n'avait même que des élèves avec ces noms de famille en tête.

Ça avait commencé en septembre 1971, avec James Potter. Elle se rappellerait surement toujours de ce garçon aux cheveux en bataille, à l'air espiègle qui ne se détachait jamais de son visage, à ses yeux rieurs et ses lunettes toujours en bataille. Il riait toujours, même en retenue. Si ses souvenirs ne fléchissaient pas, et elle doutait que ce soit le cas, James Potter avait ri dès sa première retenue avec elle. Retenue qui avait eu lieu à la fin du mois de septembre de sa première année à Poudlard. Le garçon n'était pas du genre à se laisser dépérir pour une simple retenue. Bien au contraire, c'était même devenu un rituel pour lui. Souvent, elle lui avait demandé s'il trouvait ça amusant. Et lui, il répondait tout simplement « Oui ». Pour lui, pour James Potter, les retenues, c'était amusant. C'était le moyen de prouver qu'il n'était pas que le fils de ses deux parents très connus. C'était le moyen de montrer que la guerre, il s'en moquait. Il y avait bien plus amusant à faire, en attendant d'être face à ses ennemis. Parce qu'il se battrait, ça, il en était sûr. Lors de la première retenue, il l'avait dit au professeur. « Je me battrais, comme mes parents ». Lors de sa dernière retenue, en janvier 1978 – ensuite, il était sorti avec Lily Evans, et les retenues avaient mystérieusement diminué, la jeune femme aidant beaucoup au calme dans l'enceinte de l'école – il l'avait redit. « Professeur, je me battrais. Il y a une guerre, dehors, et je ne compte pas rester à ne rien faire. Si, à onze ans, j'étais inconscient de ce que je disais, aujourd'hui, je suis conscient de tout ce qui se passe. Je ne suis pas du genre à rester les bras croisés. Je ne le resterai pas. Je me battrais, comme mes parents. Mais pas pour eux. Je me battrais pour moi, pour ce que je crois être juste. » Elle avait toujours su que sous ses airs bravaches, il était loin d'être stupide et inconscient. Bien sûr qu'il se battrait. Elle savait qu'il croyait en ses idéaux, et qu'il voulait agir. C'était même pour cela qu'il était incapable de rester en place en cours. Il avait besoin d'action.

Lorsqu'il était parti de Poudlard, elle avait profité d'une brève trêve. Elle s'était dit que ça serait plus calme, à présent, à Poudlard. Elle l'avait presque regretté, à un moment. Surtout après la mort de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Elle s'était dit que c'était tellement triste que de personnes aussi bonnes, aussi généreuses, meurent à cause d'un ancien élève en quête de pouvoir. Elle en avait pleuré, des nuits entières. Elle détestait l'injustice, et la vie avait été injuste avec James Potter et Lily Evans. Elle avait songé à la fougue de James Potter. En ces instants plus que jamais, elle l'avait regretté.

Puis, ça avait recommencé, avec un premier Weasley. Charlie Weasley. En réalité, il était le second, mais Bill – elle-même avait fini par l'appeler ainsi, le garçon la reprenant à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait « William » - avait eu un parcours exemplaire à Poudlard. Charlie n'était pas tant un mauvais élève, non. Il avait simplement un léger penchant pour les dragons qui avait bien failli tourner à la disparition du château. En première année, elle avait presque trouvé cela amusant de le voir changer son allumette en petit dragon en papier. C'est vrai, c'était une métamorphose très réussie, et bien qu'elle se soit retrouvée obligée de faire disparaître le dragon pour que le garçon réussisse à se concentrer sur l'exercice, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'excitation en comprenant qu'elle avait un très bon élève dans sa classe. En cinquième année, elle avait souri un peu amèrement en voyant que le badge de Préfet du garçon avait pris la forme d'un dragon. Les amis du jeune homme avaient beaucoup apprécié. Elle, beaucoup moins. Il lui avait fallu des heures de discussions, de menaces et de stratagèmes avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à redonner sa forme originelle au badge. La menace de le suspendre du prochain match de Quidditch n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, il fallait bien dire ce qui était. En septième année, cela dit, la passion pour les dragons du jeune homme avait vraiment failli tourner à la catastrophe. Il avait transformé son doberman en dragon. En dragon de taille d'homme. La créature avait eu le temps de parcourir trois fois le château avant que les professionnels des créatures magiques n'arrivent enfin du Ministère. Il avait pu faire trois fois le tour du lac avant que ceux-ci ne réussissent à l'arrêter. Heureusement pour eux, le dragon était tellement perdu qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de s'envoler. Cela dit, il avait fait de sacrés dégâts tout de même… Des dizaines de tableaux avaient dû être restaurés par Rusard, une vingtaine d'élèves étaient passés à l'infirmerie, et Minerva McGonagall était persuadée que c'était suite à cela que Rubeus Hagrid avait développé sa passion pour cette créature, ou, du moins, que sa passion s'était accrue. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle avait poussé un léger soupir de soulagement lorsque le garçon avait terminé sa septième année. « Et encore désolée pour votre chapeau favori, professeur… Mais reconnaissez que mon Boutefeu était remarquable ! ». Elle avait simplement pincé les lèvres. Encore cinq Weasley…

Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il y avait d'autres Weasley qui allaient arriver. Elle avait gardé des contacts avec Arthur et Molly, après la première dissolution de l'Ordre. Elle avait un peu craint l'arrivée de Percy, mais pour rien, finalement. Percy était exemplaire, elle n'avait surement rien à lui reprocher. Bien au contraire, c'était surement l'élève le plus calme qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

Ensuite, ça s'était dégradé. Fred et Georges Weasley étaient arrivés. Ils avaient fait au moins aussi bien que James Potter et Sirius Black ensemble. On pouvait même dire qu'ils avaient fait mieux, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'apprendre à se connaître. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance, eux. Les pires perturbateurs. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Les toilettes qui explosent, les chaudrons qui explosent, les baguettes farceuses, les cognards qu'ils avaient envoyé contre tout le monde et n'importe qui, les rires des jumeaux qui disparaissaient au détour d'un couloir et les cris de Rusard la seconde d'après, le nombre de fois où ils avaient atterri dans son bureau, ou celui de Dumbledore… Les jumeaux Weasley étaient une entité à part entière. Leur départ de Poudlard était à leur image. Grandiose. Fastueuse. Magique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. On pouvait décrire les jumeaux en un mot comme en cent sans jamais réussir à dire exactement ce qu'ils représentaient. Ils étaient tout simplement indescriptibles. Parfois, des gens essayaient d'expliquer ce qu'ils étaient, mais c'était toujours en-deçà de la vérité. Eux aussi avaient été une source de soucis pour le professeur McGonagall. Mais elle devait bien reconnaître que, s'ils lui avaient causé des tas de soucis durant leur scolarité, leur départ et la réussite dans leur mission à rendre la vie impossible à cette vieille peau de Dolores Ombrage avait effacé toutes leurs incroyables bêtises.

Puis Fred s'était éteint, durant cette maudite guerre. Un de plus. Georges avait perdu de son éclat, avait continué à gérer la boutique, mais, un temps durant, ça n'avait plus été pareil. Il avait mis du temps à s'en remettre. Minerva le comprenait. Elle aussi avait eu du mal à passer devant cette boutique en se disant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul jumeau pour l'accueillir, et lui offrir des baguettes farceuses. « Pour faire des blagues à vos élèves de première année, Madame la Directrice ! Ça les mettrait plus rapidement dans l'ambiance de Poudlard, comme ça ! »

Après les jumeaux… Elle avait accueilli trois perturbateurs en même temps. Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley. Harry Potter. Deux sur trois étaient des membres d'une famille à problèmes, elle en était totalement consciente. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas tardé à lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas tort de les craindre. Violer des dizaines de règles dès la première année, démontrer un don pour le Fourchelang pour l'un en seconde année, démontrer son intelligence et être capable de jouer avec le temps durant sa troisième année pour une autre, et montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de foncer tête baissée dans le danger pour le dernier… Oui, ces trois-là allaient faire des étincelles. Au sens figuré tout comme au sens propre. Harry Potter, après tout, avait réussi à emmener ses deux amis dans la chasse aux morceaux de l'âme de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom alors qu'ils avaient tout juste dix-sept ans, sans qu'aucun des deux n'hésitent. De véritables têtes brûlées. Et en plus, ils avaient réussi à les détruire, ces sales morceaux.

Aussi, quand elle avait appris que Ron Weasley épousait Hermione Granger, et que Ginny Weasley, la cadette pas en reste de bêtises, épousait Harry Potter, elle avait eu une légère angoisse en songeant à ce qui l'attendrait lors de l'arrivée de leurs enfants à l'école de Poudlard.

Une assez grande crainte s'était emparée d'elle lorsque James Sirius Potter avait passé les portes de la Grande Salle, un air nonchalant sur le visage, comme celui qu'arboraient son grand-père et le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Cela dit, après six ans dans cette école, il ne s'était pas révélé le grand descendant de ces deux catastrophes dont il portait le nom. Au contraire, bien qu'espiègle, il avait démontré une grande intelligence et, surtout, l'envie de prouver aux autres qu'il n'était pas que le fils de son père. Il était James Sirius Potter, un être à part entière, et ceux qui osaient lui dire qu'il devait son talent à son père, ou à sa mère, avaient déjà dû tâter de sa baguette. Mais jamais il ne s'était mis intentionnellement dans le danger, bien que le professeur ait toujours soupçonné qu'il ait subtilisé quelques objets appartenant à son père pour réussir à faire certaines de ses bêtises. Jamais il ne s'était fait attraper, et jamais des choses étranges s'étaient produites après les nuits où Minerva pensait l'avoir croisé dans un couloir, caché elle ne savait trop comment.

Aussi, quand James Sirius Potter avait entamé sa quatrième année, toujours aussi espiègle bien que sérieux, elle s'était sentie prête à affronter Rose Weasley et son cousin Albus Severus Potter. Elle avait eu une légère angoisse en se disant qu'ils allaient ressembler aux jumeaux Weasley mais, s'ils n'étaient jamais les derniers à participer à une farce, ils n'étaient pas les premiers à la lancer. Elle avait bien vu qu'ils avaient besoin de se défouler, tous en ont besoin, surtout des enfants de cet âge-là, avec des parents aussi énergiques. Ils avaient dépensé leur énergie dans les études, parfois s'étaient retrouvés en retenue, mais, souvent, James Sirius passait derrière les professeurs pour leur crier dessus, ce qui avait le mérite de ramener le calme durant un certain temps. Certes, parfois, elle avait vu Rose Weasley cacher les affaires d'un professeur pour retarder le début d'un cours. Bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué qu'Albus Severus Potter lançait des sortilèges contre les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'équipe adverse avant un match. Bien sûr qu'ils faisaient du bruit en cours, bien sûr qu'ils avaient déjà dû quitter précipitamment la bibliothèque, sous les cris indignés de Mme Pince à la vue du chocolat. Mais ils n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvais, ils ne fonçaient jamais dans les problèmes, et ils étaient même plutôt généreux. Si elle avait nommé James Sirius en tant que Préfet, elle se demandait si l'un des deux ne devrait pas aussi recevoir cette nomination. En soi, elle appréciait la bonne humeur qui entourait les deux cousins. Ils étaient appréciés de tous, dans le château, y compris des professeurs.

Définitivement, Minerva n'avait plus de crainte concernant les enfants provenant des familles Weasley et Potter. Elle avait été rodée, elle en avait eu plusieurs, en plus des trois susnommés. Ceux de Georges Weasley n'avaient pas été si énergiques que cela, compte tenu du caractère de leur père… et de leur mère. Elle se rappelait très bien d'Angelina Johnson, une sacrée boule d'énergie, celle-ci aussi, et pourtant, les enfants n'avaient pas causé tant de soucis. Non, vraiment, elle ne craignait plus ces élèves-là. Notez toutefois le passé de sa pensée. Parce que là, alors que Lily Luna Potter se tenait devant elle, alors que le mois de septembre de sa première année, en 2019, se terminait tout juste, au milieu du bureau directorial, lui expliquant à grand renfort de gestes que « les cheveux de Scorpius Malefoy étaient trop blonds pour être vrais, du moins en apparence » et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait dû « tester différents sortilèges pour prouver leur fausseté » même si elle n'avait « jamais cru qu'ils deviendraient tricolores », que, vraiment, quand le concierge avait fait passer la liste des objets interdits provenant de la boutique de son oncle, elle avait compris que « pour s'en débarrasser, il fallait forcément les faire exploser », que quand on lui avait dit que la Forêt Interdite était interdite, elle pensait « que c'était uniquement pour les élèves non-accompagnés d'au moins un autre élève » et qu'elle ne pensait « vraiment pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT qu'ajouter une pincée de poudre de salamandre ferait exploser le chaudron, malgré les recommandations du professeur Slughorn », Minerva essayait de garder son calme. Elle avait cru, bien naïvement elle s'en rendait compte à présent, qu'une fille était plus douce, plus agréable, plus disciplinée. Surtout une fille sans cousin ou cousine, ou frère ou sœur du même âge qu'elle. Elle serait plus calme, plus introvertie. Grossière erreur de la part de Minerva. Donc oui, elle gardait son calme.

Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne soupirait pas, qu'elle ne disait rien de compromettant, qu'elle gardait un visage impassible, mais que son cerveau bouillonnait.

« Définitivement, » se disait-elle, « je prendrais ma retraite avant que les enfants suivants de ces deux familles ne naissent. Je commence à être trop vieille pour entendre toutes ces excuses. »

* * *

_J'espère que cet OS, assez consistant vu qu'il n'y a aucun vrai dialogue, vous a plu autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, si l'envie vous en prend, et que vous avez un commentaire quelconque à faire sur cet OS. Voilà, j'espère vous revoir très vite !_


End file.
